MINE
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: sidequest Roxis ver Author /GAJE, FemVayne, Gore gagal, ANEH


**Warning** : OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Chara death, FemVayne

 **Genre:** Romance dan Horror.

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : GUST

You're MINE

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di _workshop_ terdapat anak perempuan polos kelewat bego yang sedang bermain dengan _mana_ nya alias Sulpher.

Cklek

Pintu _workshop_ terbuka dan masuklah segerombolan manusia dan hantu.

"Emm.. Roxis kemana?"

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan jualan kacang~.."

"Meow."

"Iya."

(Rasanya saat ini Vayne ingin menangos.)

Segerombolan murid luar biasa tadi masuk ke _workshop_ duduk melingkar kecuali hantu perempuan yang balik ke tempat kesukaannya.

"Eh, lo lo pada tau gaa~? Katanya Roxis suka sama Pamela." ucap Jess alay.

"Ssstt.. nanti kedengeran sama Ka Vayne." bisik Anna.

"Udah lanjut-lanjut." Perintah Flay.

"Tapi.. Ka Flay, Ka Vayne suka sama Ka Roxis."

"Gini aja kita buat Vayne menyatakan cintanya nanti malam, terus kita buat insiden Vayne menjadi laki-laki dan membuat dia menanyakan apakah ada orang yang disuka ke Roxis dan Vayne menggunakan seragam laki-laki." jelas Flay panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Resepnya mana?" Nikki mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil, siap untuk menulis.

"Nih." Flay melempar resep abal itu ke Nikki, "selamat mencoba!" Flay pergi dari _workshop_.

Jess dan Anna mendekat ke Nikki.

" _Swap_.. _Potion_?" Nikki menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

" _Dunkelhite_ , _clear water_." Anna membaca bahan ramuannya.

Jess mengambil resep absurd dari tangan Nikki. "Tempatnya terbuat dari- GILEEEE! MAKSUDNYA APAAAN INI?!" Jess kaget melihat bahan buat tempat hasil ramuannya.

"Pemerasan ini namanya, kakak kelas gatau diri emang." Nikki ngancurin pensil yang sedang dipegangnya saking kesalnya.

Diam-diam Vayne membaca resep yang sedang dipegang Jess.

"Hmm.. _swap potion_.. _dunkelhite_ , _clear water_ , _fortune ring_ , _altena ingot_."

"HUWAAAA! V-V-VAYNE?! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU ADA DI BELAKANGKU?!" Jess kaget mendapati Vayne membaca resep abal dari Flay.

"Sejak tadi, kalian mau buat itu?"

"I-iya." Jawab Jess ragu.

"Aku denger sebuah rumor yang mengatakan kalau Roxis suka sama Pamela, apa itu benar?" Tanya Vayne dengan muka polos tetapi auranya menyeramkan.

"Eh? kami tidak tau apa-apa." ucap Nikki dengan muka takut-ketahuan diikuti anggukan Anna dan Jess kompak dan kabur saat itu juga.

Dengan penuh niat yang ada di hati mereka, walau mereka rasanya ingin bunuh diri karena kaka kelas mereka yang ngasih bahan yang mahal dan langka, mereka pun mendaki tulang tulang di _Dragon Cave of Origin,_ menghancurkan gentong, hanya untuk menemukan _dunkelhite._ Kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk mencuri _clear water_ dari cafeteria (di _workshop_ lagi kismin aer), setelah pergi pagi pulang sore dan mereka kembali ke _workshop_ dengan selamat. Kecuali Vayne saat berniat untuk mengambil yang ketinggalan di _workshop_ ,Vayne sempet kepergok sama anak kelas tiga yang sama sarapnya kaya Flay tapi dewi fortuna memihak Vayne jadi pas baru aja mau ngegoda, Tony udah diseret ke cafeteria sama Renee, katanya sih nagih traktiran yang dijanjiin Tony kemarin padahal di dalem hati Renee cemburu setengah mati sama Vayne karena setiap ketemu Vayne, Tony ngajak Vayne bertarung dan kalau Tony menang Vayne jadian sama Tony kalau Vayne menang Tony di friendzone, setelah kenyang melihat kaka kelas sarapnya yang selalu bikin eneg, Vayne melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _workshop_ , tetapi saat sudah setengah jalan terdengar suara ledakan bak bom _Hiroshima_.

DUARRRRRR!

 _Ledakannya berasal dari workshop_ , Vayne langsung lari ke _workshop_.

Setelah kena asap yang mengalahkan asap gunung Merapi, Vayne langsung dicekokin cairan dan disiram bonus ditakol sama Thor Hammer punya Nikki, lalu digotong ke lantai atas, samar- samar terdengar teriakan histerin dan teriakan horror dari manusia yang merasa bersaah setelah mengetahui siapa yang mereka buat pingsan.

(Sebenernya ini mau nyulik apa mau ngebunuh anak orang?)

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Vayne terbangun di asrama laki-laki dan dihadiahi Roxis yang berada di sebelah sofa yang Vayne tiduri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Roxis khawatir.

"Aku…."

Drrrtt.. drrrttt…

Baru saja Vayne mengucapkan satu kata udah dipotong sama benda aneh mirip dengan telepon genggam, lalu benda itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Test, test disini Flay, dengan siapa dimana? Eh apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Vayne yang kaget langsung mencoba untuk berbicara lewat telepon itu, diam-diam.

"Ka Flay, ini apaan?"

"Ini namanya _walkie talkie_."

"Hee.. dan ini buat apa?"

"Tanyakan pada Roxis apakah dia suka dengan seseorang atau tidak."

"Tapi.."

"CEPETAN!"

"Ano.. Roxis, apakah kau sedang suka dengan seseorang?"

"Hm? Aku tidak menyukai siapapun lagipula aku ke sekolah hanya untuk mengalahkan anak perempuan bernama Vayne Aurelius dalam bidang alkemis, bukan mencari perempuan." Jawab Roxis panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku dengar, kau suka dengan Pamela." Ucap Vayne dingin.

"Itu hanya gossip."

"…" Vayne yang dalam wujud laki-laki berdiri dari sofa.

Roxis menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Mau kemana?"

"…"

.-.

Di _workshop_

"IH! Geser ga kedengeran tau!"

"Ka Jess, juga geserrr.."

Nikki cuman bisa geleng-geleng.

Flay ngakak.

Tanpa diketahui sama anak-anak sarap yang lagi serius denger sesuatu dari benda yang bernama _walkie talkie_ , Pamela masuk ke _workshop_ dengan cara nembus tembok.

"Kapan kita taunya.." Nikki cape, cape ati sama cape badan.

"Nikmatin aja… HAHAHAHHA!" ucap Flay sarap.

"Ambigu,." Anna melihat Flay sinis.

"Mungkin, Roxis suka dengan Pamela hanya sekedar gossip."

"Roxis, suka denganku?"batin Pamela kaget.

"Iya." Jawab Nikki tanpa sadar.

Pamela hanya tertawa kecil, lalu pergi dari _workshop_.

"Itukan tadi.." Niiki bingung.

"Kalau tidak salah.." lanjut Anna.

"PAMELA!" teriak Nikki, Jess, dan Anna barengan.

"B-b-b-bagaimana ini?!" Anna frustasi.

"IKUTI AKU KE ASRAMA LAKI-LAKI! Kalau tidak kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup." Flay dan kawan-kawan langsung _sprint_ ke asrama laki-laki.

Setelah sampai di asrama laki-laki, mereka melihat Roxis, Vayne dan Pamela.

"Roxis, maafkan aku.. aku ga peka dengan perasaanmu selama ini, makan inget aku, minum inget aku, saat bersintetis inget aku, saat bertarung inget yang diatas~" tanpa aba-aba Pamela udah main nyerocos panjang lebar tambah ngaco sama dengan absurd.

"He?" Roxis mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Tapi aku ga suka sama cowo berkacamata, sarkastik, dan berambut panjang."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ditolak." Ucap seorang murid perempuan.

"Kasian, Roxis." Ucap seorang murid laki-laki.

Roxis masih belum konek dari apa yang dibicarakan oleh Pamela tadi, sementara itu Vayne udah diem tapi auranya beda, sesudah berulah Pamela kembali ke habitatnya alias perpustakaan sambil tertawa kecil meninggalkan Roxis yang masih bingung dengan yang baru saja dia katakan.

Beda lagi sama tokoh utama kita kali ini, Vayne udah dalam mode bertarung.

 _Roxis hanya milikku seorang.._

Dan tepat waktu anak-anak sarap langsung focus ke Vayne dan setelah melihat kejadian absurd itu mereka memasang berbagai ekspresi, ada yang pasang ekspresi horror, shock, dan yang paling sarap.. iya salah satu murid itu ada yang ketawa ngakak dan bilang "HEBAT PAMELA! Reaksi yang tidak bisa dibaca."

"Hei kalian! CEPAT GETOK SEBELUM DIA MENGAMUK!" perintah Flay kepada anak-anak perempuan yang masih shock.

DAK!

Nikki menggetok Vayne pake _Thor Hammer_ dan menyeret Vayne ke kamarnya, minus Roxis yang masih _loading_ dengan kejadian tadi.

"BUBAR! BUBAR!" Flay membubarkan para murid yang ada di asrama laki-laki dan langsung menyusul para anak perempuan yang menggotong Vayne ke kamar, dan dengan sadistnya meninggalkan Roxis yang masih belum bergerak.

.-.

07:00 pm

Vayne terbangun dari pingsannya dan sudah kembali ke wujudnya seperti semula.

"Urrrghh, kepalaku ko rasanya sakit ya?" gumam Vayne.

 _Aku hanya mengingat kemarin Pamela menolak Roxis dan semuanya buram._

Beberapa menit kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Vayne, dan Vayne jalan terhuyung huyung menuju pintu.

Cklek

"YO! Vayne kau tidak apa-apa?"

"He? Ka Flay? hanya sedikit pusing."

"Cepat ke kamar Roxis."

"T-tapikan kamar Roxis itu ada di asrama laki-laki dan kenapa Ka Flay bisa kesini?!"

"Intinya kamu harus kesana, dan pertanyaanmu yang itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"He? Bentar Ka Flay, gausah diseret juga."

 _Rasanya ku ingin menangos saat ini juga,_ batin Vayne.

Setelah Flay dengan _innocent_ menyeret Vayne sampai depan kamar Roxis, Flay langsung menghilang ditelan belokan(?), dan di belokan itu ada tiga anak perempuan yang menyelinap diam-diam ke asrama laki-laki.

Nah, sekarang kamera beralih menyorot Vayne yang ada di depan kamar Roxis.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Hm? Vayne ada apa kesini?"

"Itu disuruh sama Ka Flay."

"Ayo masuk dulu saja."

Blam

"AYO! Kita mennguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka, HAHAHAH!"

"Ssttt.. Flay diam kalau kau berisik, nanti kamu bisa-bisa dipanggil sama kepsek."

Mereka pun menguping kedua manusi yang ada di dalam kamar.

.-.

"Roxis.. aku suka padamu."

Aura yang tadinya damai di kamar Roxis berubah menjadi mencekam saat Vayne mulai dalam mode bertarung.

"Hmm.. inikah dirimu yang lain Vayne?" Roxis tersenyum.

Vayne mendekatkan diri ke Roxis. "Pertama, kakinya.."

CRASH!

"Ughhh.." Roxis terjatuh saat kaki kirinya ditusuk oleh Vayne.

.-.

"Ko rasanya ada bau bau aneh dari kamar Roxis?" Tanya Jess.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Flay.

.-.

Roxis pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan sudah mulai kehabisan darah dan lemas, Roxis berlutut di hadapan Vayne.

"You're mine, Roxis." Vayne tersenyum manis.

"Yes, I was yours."

Vayne menusuk dada Roxis, setelah itu memotong lehernya, Vayne mengambil kepala Roxis yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu memeluknya.

Vayne pun tertidur di Kasur yang penuh dengan darah dengan damai ditemani Sulpher.

THE END

HAAHHH~ cerita yang ditulis di buku waktu SMP dan baru diketik sekarang… jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah, fic pertama Author di fandom ini, dan maaf kalau kurang gore atau apapun itu.

Makasih sudah membaca fic ini~

Mind to Review?


End file.
